


Shadow Under the Moon

by Luvless34



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Character Death, Family, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genocide, Love, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvless34/pseuds/Luvless34
Summary: Taking place 48 years before the start of FFVII OG, the people of Cosmo Canyon are facing the impending threat of the Gi Tribe approaching to conquer their people and to commit massive genocide. Meanwhile, warrior Seto, one of the main guardians of the canyon appears to have abandoned his post, leaving his people for slaughter, including his own newborn cub Nanaki and mate.However, Bugenhagen follows Seto and learns of his true purpose and what a father's love for his family means when facing death.
Kudos: 1





	Shadow Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see more of Seto's thoughts and how he turned to stone during OG. So, I wanted to really flesh out the night he lost his life defending and protecting Cosmo Canyon like the warrior he was. Inspired by FFVII OG, I tried to create this as I would like to think would've happened. 
> 
> Nanaki's mother was never named, and so I chose the name Donoma, which I researched and found was the Native American name meaning Sight of the Sun. I thought it was fitting. I hope you enjoy this telling.

The sun sank low into the sky above Cosmo Canyon, the reds, purples and oranges within the sky streaked like a painting, slowly making way for the night that would soon settle over the canyon and the people who’ve made it their home over hundreds of years. 

Watching the sunset, was a red-haired lion-like creature standing watch high above inside one of the clay huts built into the walls of Cosmo Canyon. He howled once, signaling the end of the day, and that nightfall would soon approach. Seto, the beast, wasn’t one to let anyone be outside as of late. With threats approaching Cosmo Canyon that recently escalated, one couldn’t be too safe. 

Seto scratched behind his ears with one of his hind legs. His hair comb and feathers danced, sounding like a wind chime when the glass and metal beads strike each other. It was a peaceful night in Cosmo Canyon. The stars above glittered like diamonds scattered across rich, dark velvet and the tribal members sat down below in a circle around the sacred Cosmo Candle. 

It was nights like tonight that Seto marveled at the beauty of the canyon and the spirituality of the Planet coming together in one place, where the people could come and learn about the lessons that would continue to protect the sanctity of all life. 

From the corner of his eye, he watched his mate Donoma with their cub Nanaki dozing off to the sounds of the sacred drums drumming away in the distance. The drums represented the heartbeat of the Planet, each beat almost like a pulse that sent a rhythmic message to the people of Cosmo Canyon. 

_ Dum. Dum. Dum.  _

Every now and then, someone would be playing the wooden flutes symbolizing the harmony between the earth and the sky. The moon and the sun. How harmony and balance was important in keeping the Planet strong, despite being opposites, it was more of a reflection of how differences could make a whole person complete. 

Deep in thought, Seto didn’t realize that a man was approaching him. 

“Are you still up, Seto?” A voice called out to the beast. He turned his head, and saw Bugenhagen, a resident of Cosmo Canyon, float towards him on his orb. “It’s getting pretty late. Shouldn’t you be resting alongside Donoma and Nanaki? I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.”

“I just needed to make sure our canyon walls are safe, Bugenhagen,” the creature replied quietly. He turned his gaze toward the great expanse of the red earthen canyons. “We’ve been hearing that there have been messages from the Gi Tribe...they’re still adamant about us assimilating into their ways.”

“Ho Ho Hooo,” Bugenhagen said. “I’ve been catching wind about that from the tribal council as of late. You sure do know how to stir up the meetings. What was it...sticking a rod up the---.”

Seto cleared his throat before turning his snout towards the landscape yet again, cutting off Bugenhagen with one of his yellow eyes. “I know what I meant with all due respect...I cannot live to see our people being overrun by those who seek to destroy our culture, and in turn, destroy our beloved canyon.”

Bugenhagen was silent for a while before Seto turned to him in confusion. “You know, Seto...I’ve been wondering whether you should get out of Cosmo Canyon for a while.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You and Donoma have a cub now. Nanaki will grow up to be a warrior like you, yes. However...I can’t help but think that you deserve to raise a family beyond the walls of Cosmo Canyon and go see the rest of Gaia,” he said carefully, prompting Seto to snort. “Living a life here where you’re forever shut out from the rest of the world isn’t good for the mind or the spirit.”

“Cosmo Canyon is forever my home,” Seto responded firmly. “I don’t mean any disrespect, Bugenhagen. I want my son and mate to find their connections to the Planet here in the canyon. There’s no other place on Gaia where one can study the Planet than here.” 

The creature looked down at his large paws, crestfallen. “It’s true, our tribe is one of the few remaining ones left, but we are still here for a reason. We did not give into the pressures of banding together with other tribes at the expense of losing who we are as Cosmo Canyon.”

Bugenhagen nodded. “I see that the Gi Tribe’s offer of assimilation still weighs heavily on your mind, Seto.” The man lifted one of his sleeved hands towards the sky. “ _ Join willingly, or face the end of your tribe’s legacy _ ,” he imitated. 

“No one should have to lose a part of themselves in order to fit in with the way the world wants you to conform,” Seto answered. “The Gi Tribe lost everything that is human about themselves in the pursuit of reaping the Planet of all of its spiritual power. Then threatening to kill those who won’t join them in their quest is what makes them monsters.”

Seto looked down at the canyon once again and sighed. “I wish, truly I do Bugenhagen, that Nanaki will one day grow up in a world where tribes can live in peace. That there was no fighting and that the Planet would one day, find in itself the spiritual awakening needed to find the Promise Land.”

“Ah, that’s a thought,” Bugenhagen said peacefully. “I do hope for that one day. But, is it realistic that we continue to isolate ourselves from the world because of our desire to retain who we are?”

“I don’t know Bugenhagen, I don’t have the answers to that,” Seto replied. He then watched the candle in the center of the village lighting up the darkness, matching the flame-lit tail he let swish side to side. “But, for as long as I live, the candle will continue to burn. My people will be protected forever.”

“No one can question your loyalty and courage, Seto,” Bugenhagen said. He turned to Donoma and Nanaki who were still quietly sleeping. “I do believe your family has the best of examples to follow in your lead in whatever you believe is right.”

“Thank you.”

Suddenly, there was a rush of footsteps coming from behind the two and they immediately faced the source: One of the tribe’s scouts, Ahote, came breathless. Seto looked concerned at this abruptness, and then saw what looked like blood dribbling down one of his sides. 

“Ahote!” Seto cried out. “You’re hurt.”

“Seto...it’s bad,” he said. He turned to Bugenhagen. “The Gi Tribe...they’re coming.”

“What?!” Seto leapt up onto all fours. “What do you mean?”

“Seto...they’re not too far out,” Ahote said looking fearful. He trembled like a leaf. “I managed to see them on one of my rounds. It looks like they’re planning to attack the canyon tonight.”

Seto looked at Bugenhagen, who then floated to the ground. “This is bad...but, if they try going through the front, they’d stand no chance. We have too many warriors prepared for this sort of thing. We’re completely defended,” Bugenhagen thought aloud. “What are they trying to do? They know this would be pointless.”

The beast thought for a moment, before he suddenly started darting down the steps from the hut. “Seto! Where are you going?” Bugenhagen called out to him. The beast didn’t answer, however, the sounds of the horn started blaring and ringing across the canyons, signaling approaching threats. 

“Oh no...Ahote, is this what I think it means?” Bugenhagen called out to him. The scout nodded. “Sir, they’re here. They’re breaking through the front.”

“Well, waste no time then,” he then raised his hands. “Our people need to be protected, despite this foolishness. I thought the Gi were more cunning than this.”

“I thought so too,” Ahote cringed at his injury. The blood stream continued to pour steadily. “I’m sorry, Bugenhagen, but I need to tend to this. It stings...and it’s nothing like I’ve felt before.”

“You did well,” he responded back. “Go get some rest.”

* * *

It took several minutes, but Bugenhagen floated towards the bottom of the canyon, where there were tribal people waiting in warrior gear. They lined the entrance of the canyon, and some were standing on top of the ridges with arrows aimed at the road lying in front of it.  In the distance, Bugenhagen tried to scan the area for any signs of the Gi. However, it was silent and there was nothing. There were no signs of movement. He wondered for a moment whether there was a mistake, until the first arrow flew and landed near where he was standing. 

“Bugenhagen!” A warrior shouted at him. He drew his arrow, searching for the direction it came from. Suddenly, he was struck by a feathered arrow, the arrowhead piercing his throat. The warrior looked down, shocked at what just happened. He swiftly pulled the arrow’s shaft out, and a rush of blood gushed from the wound. 

He collapsed on the ground, shaking and trembling until he grew still. The Cosmo Canyon warriors roared at the death of one of their own. One of the main leaders of the warriors kneeled down and examined the arrow. The fletching was made from green and blood red feathers—a signature color of the Gi Tribe. 

Suddenly, there was a shower of those damned arrows raining down on Cosmo Canyon and its people. The tribal people screamed in terror as many ran for shelter back into their huts and tunnels. The warriors sounded and beat their drums rhythmically. Off in the distance, they could see a large line of Gi Tribe horsemen with spears and arrows aimed at the canyon entrance. 

Cosmo Canyon was known to be the peaceful tribe amongst others, however, when they were threatened, they would defend its sacred grounds. However, something felt off about the attack. Bugenhagen wasn’t sure of what it was though. There seemed to be less of the warriors in the front, and the Gi Tribe was known to destroy villages by sheer force and numbers. 

_ “Why are there so few of them?”  _ Bugenhagen wondered. He didn’t have much time to think about it. Several warriors motioned at him to move away and to seek shelter in the back. As he was about to protest, one of the warriors ordered him to leave. 

“Bugenhagen, you are an elder of this canyon. We cannot sacrifice your life when there are so many of us who have sworn to protect our people. You cannot be lost in this. Go!”

The Gi Tribe pressed their horses to run in full gallop towards the canyon, and Cosmo Canyon’s people stood at the entrance lining up their defenses with arrows aimed at the moving line. “For our people. For Cosmo Canyon!” The leader of the warriors shouted. Bugenhagen felt several warriors shoving him to the back to protect him from the oncoming threat, though he watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. 

Soon, colors bled together. A mix of Cosmo Canyon and Gi Tribe clashed, the sound of metal clanging on metal, and the streaking arrows flying through the air before meeting a disturbing sticking noise, meaning that it pierced flesh. So many people started falling, with no signs that the tribe would be retreating. 

Blood flowed freely like an endless stream of lava in the canyon. Women and children were crying and screaming at the sight of the violence, while the men stood in defense at the entrance of the canyon’s mouth, shielding their loved ones from the attacks. 

Bugenhagen couldn’t believe that there would be such a scene of violence within Cosmo Canyon. Yet, here he was living it. He tried to help heal some of the warriors who were wounded, but many of them died before reaching his space near the candle. He looked around him, and noticed a man who was petrified. 

It was Ahote, the scout who was injured from before. The sight of his frozen scream made Bugenhagen want to pass out from the realization. That injury must’ve been from one of the Gi Tribe’s poisonous arrows. If only he had realized it at the time, perhaps one life could’ve been spared. 

“Bugenhagen! Watch out!” A voice called out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. The man turned and saw too late that a Gi warrior lifted his spear and attempted to skewer him through the chest. Bugenhagen closed his eyes and waited for the end, but that never came. 

Instead, he opened his eyes and saw a streak of red collide with the warrior, and the scene erupted into a fountain of gore. The warrior was mangled beyond recognition. His blood splattered against Bugenhagen’s robes, as he looked to see who saved him. 

It was Seto. The beast mauled the warrior, effectively killing him before he could kill Bugenhagen. Just as he was about to thank Seto, the lion-like creature ran faster, away from battle. Something that was so uncharacteristic of him that even Bugenhagen thought he was imagining it. 

However, countless villagers turned towards Seto’s actions, bewildered and fearful at his apparent abandonment. They were suffering and enduring the worst of the ambush, and yet, the creature who swore to protect the canyon as one of its guardians, apparently feared for his own life at the expense of the canyon’s people. 

“Seto! Where are you going? Seto!” People called out to him. “We need you here! Come back!”

“How could you?! Seto! SETO!” Warriors shouted down at him. “TRAITOR! COWARD!”

The creature didn’t heed their insults, rather he bounded up the stairs and vanished into one of the canyon’s tunnels. 

Bugenhagen wondered for a moment, and then started following Seto quickly as he made his way up the stairs toward one of the tunnels dug into the canyon walls. 

It was then, things started making sense. The reasoning for the Gi Tribe’s fewer numbers attacking the front, where things were heavily fortified. Why Seto might’ve abandoned his post guarding the main canyon. 

The Gi Tribe was planning to ambush the canyon from the series of caves in the back...they had no defenses there. They were going to attack the people in surprise and overrun them using that system. Hundreds of people would be massacred, and there’s no time for the people to send warriors down that cavern. 

Cosmo Canyon, if they attacked through the back, would be finished. 

After taking a few moments, Bugenhagen then managed to catch up to Seto who was standing at the entrance of the cave tunnels leading towards the back of the canyon. His fierce eyes pierced through the darkness, preparing himself to enter those tunnels.

“Seto…” Bugenhagen called out to him. The beast turned to Bugenhagen. “Are you…”

“I need to go,” Seto replied stoically. “The people are in danger, and the Gi with their numbers and taking over the cave systems….we’ll have a mass genocide on our hands.”

“Oh Seto...the people think you’ve abandoned them,” Bugenhagen said sadly. “I’m sorry. I thought for a moment that you might’ve...I should never have doubted.”

The creature didn’t respond. Something seemed to cross his mind, and he turned towards Bugenhagen with a look of acceptance. “My friend...I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Tell Donoma I love her, and seal this opening to the caves,” Seto said. He looked more determined with each passing second. “Nanaki must never know about this...and the people of Cosmo Canyon should forget about this place. This moment, where we could’ve lost everything.”

“Could’ve?”

“I’m going to hold them off, Bugenhagen,” Seto said. “They think they can fool us by sending troops out front, but ambush us from behind? Cowards they are. Only looking to win by overtaking us when we’re completely defenseless. I’ll see to it that they know the strength of Cosmo Canyon when I’m waiting for them at the end of these caves.”

“No!” Bugenhagen cried out. “You can’t go in there alone. Not when Nanaki still needs you.”

“It’s too late, Bugenhagen,” Seto replied coolly. “If I don’t go now, Cosmo Canyon is finished. There will be NO ONE to take on the legacy of our people. It’ll die and we’ll be forgotten. I want to give us as much of a chance for our people. We cannot die like this. We cannot let the sacred fire go out. Not when generations of our culture hangs in the balance. We cannot be lost to history. Not to these...monsters.”

He then silently looked towards the tunnel. “My son...my only son...must never know about these caves. I beg of you Bugenhagen, please watch over him and Donoma. It’s my honor to die for this village, and for my family. I’ll continue to protect you as for long as I can.”

Bugenhagen was speechless. His gaze shifted from Seto and the entrance of the caves. He shook his head. “Seto...is this...is this really the only way? Why must you sacrifice yourself?”

“Because I love Cosmo Canyon, and I love my family,” Seto said firmly. He looked over his shoulder. “Do I have your word, Bugenhagen?” The man simply looked at him before nodding reluctantly. “Then, this is goodbye.”

With that, the beast bounded down the tunnels. Bugenhagen lifted his hand, and sealed the entrance of the cave, knowing that for years, the generations of Cosmo Canyon will wonder what lies behind the door. Yet, he vowed never to reveal the truth, no matter how people would slander Seto...he knew the truth. 

“Bugenhagen?”

The man turned and saw that Donoma appeared, her feline features with braided mane made her a beautiful creature to behold. Her white Chocobo feather headdress surrounded her forehead like a circlet, which exaggerated the deep amber color of her eyes. 

“Donoma,” Bugenhagen acknowledged. He didn’t know what to say to her. He wasn’t sure if there was anything that he could say that would console her in that moment, but it was clear that she heard everything that Seto made him swear not to reveal. 

“He’s gone...isn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so.”

The beast sighed. “Sometimes, the greatest fault I can find in Seto is that his love for Cosmo Canyon and her people is stronger than his desire to live for his family. I don’t know...what to tell Nanaki.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s still asleep. I came down to the Cosmo Candle after hearing the war horns sound, but there was no one there. I expected the Gi to have attacked, and I saw you heading this way.”

Donoma looked down. “I know what Seto said. He didn’t want Nanaki to ever know what became of him, but I’m praying to the Goddess, that he’ll live and that he can come back to his son himself to tell him about what he has done for Cosmo Canyon.”

Bugenhagen looked at Donoma, hesitant to talk any further. But, the look of grief in her eyes was too great for him to stay silent about his concerns. 

“Many people in Cosmo Canyon...they saw Seto abandon his position. They think him to be a coward and traitor to the people here.”

“Seto was never one to really place too much stake in the value of what people think of him,” Donoma said rather proudly. Then, her voice faltered. “Except...perhaps how his son may think of his father. We can’t tell Nanaki about his father’s heroics...he’ll forever be angry with him surely...falsely believing that Seto didn’t love him enough to stay behind and protect the people like he swore to do.”

Her eyes shone, reflected by the torch light that lit the dank canyon tunnel. Bugenhagen can see the pain reflected in her eyes at the loss of her mate. Surely, he was fated to die in those caves, but he couldn’t help but feel that there would be some hope that Seto would make it out alive. 

After all, he was considered one of the most powerful guardians of Cosmo Canyon. He was sure to return. He just had to. Bugenhagen lifted a hand and placed it on Donoma’s head, where her ears laid flat against the sides of her head. She wept silently. 

“My dear...I’ll be here to watch over you and Nanaki. Our tribe will never abandon you.”

“But...my son will think his father did.”

“Like you said, Seto doesn’t place too much stake in what others believe, so long as the people are safe.” Bugenhagen then nodded solemnly. “That...at the price of his own life...will forever cement his legacy of this canyon and what he has done.”

* * *

Seto ran through the cave system, searching for the end of the tunnels. He ran past multiple creatures, though he was moving so fast that they barely noticed him. Almost as if he were a ghost. The beast continued sniffing the air for the scent of the Gi, and surely enough, bounding through the caves, he reached a canyon pass where there, he could see the monstrous tribe heading his way. 

Leading the front, Seto could tell was their chief: Gi Nattak. The leader of the tribe spotted Seto and sounded his horn. Aiming his lance towards the beast, the warriors hollered and chanted. They rode their horses towards him, the sound of the galloping horses sounded like thunder ringing all around them. 

“This is where you fall, beast of the earth!” Gi Nattak shouted at Seto. “Surrender, and we will let you live.”

Seto, instead, reared his maned head and let out a resounding and defiant roar that shook the earth around him. Rocks fell all around from the canyon walls, sending shrapnel in all directions as they tumbled and rolled in massive crashes. Gi Nattak sneered.

“You have chosen your own grave, beast of vermin,” Gi Nattak signaled to the back of his lines to aim their arrows at the beast. They loosened their arrows, sending a barrage of them towards the beast. Seto glared his eyes and ran as fast as he could, dodging the attacks. 

Catching several of the warriors off-guard, Seto bared his teeth and sank his fangs into the jugulars and ripped them open, causing multiple to fall off their horses, dead upon impact. More warriors started shooting their arrows at the beast, Seto dodging many of them. 

He looked like red lightning, avoiding the attacks swiftly like the wind. His graceful moves on the field were beyond comparison. There must’ve been hundreds of the Gi Tribe in these caves. Their shouts of pain and screams as Seto took down numerous ones with his rage and fierceness rivaled the strength of their numbers, and he was only one beast taking them all on. 

Gi Nattak looked on with an expression filled with hatred towards his enemy. He then took it upon himself to pull out his own bow made from dragon bone and pulled the quiver. He aimed towards Seto, and let loose one of his arrows. The beast, who had been attacking one the horsemen, roared in pain. The arrow pierced his side. 

Seto looked down, the blood oozing from the entry point. He could feel venom coursing through his veins. He started to stiffen. It was then the beast realized that these arrows were one of the ones that the Gi Tribe was known for: Petrification. If he took on anymore, he’d be trapped within a stone prison, unable to move for the rest of eternity. 

“No!” Seto roared and howled. He let his rage build, surmounting into a blind fury. The beast ambushed dozens of more warriors, taking them down like rag dolls. He lost track of how many were killed in between his crushing jaws and swipes from his claws, but he could not stop. He didn’t care if he were to die, as long as they never stepped foot into the canyon. 

_ Thwack.  _ Seto let out a faint cry as multiple more arrows pierced his body. The large amounts of venom in the arrowheads spread through his blood, he began to feel himself grow cold and even stiffer. He knew he was running out of time. There was no way he could make it back to the canyon to receive life-saving treatment. He knew that this would be his grave. 

Seto leapt onto a large stalagmite on the ground, and aimed his sights at Gi Nattak. The arrows that pierced his body were slowly making him numb. The leader of the Gi Tribe stared him down. 

“Stand down, you beast,” Gi Nattak commanded Seto, who merely growled as blood dripped heavily from his mouth. “You’re a fool to choose death. You’re a fool to lose your life over a choice that could’ve made you a free person in protection from our tribe.”

He aimed another arrow at Seto’s head, surely for a killshot. However, Gi Nattak froze for a moment. The caves were so quiet, when they were filled with sounds of shouting warriors. He looked around him, and took in the bloody sight. All of his men were dead. They fell at the mercy of the beast who was standing in front of him, pierced with multiple arrows that jutted from him like needles. 

“You...you did this?” Gi Nattak spoke angrily. “How...how could a mere creature...take down hundreds of Gi? What are you? Who are you?”

Suddenly, Seto let out a deafening roar and glowed a bright red. Above him, a cluster of stars danced in an orbital fashion. Pure lights gathered into a single, concentrated area. His eyes glowed white as he let out a howl. Then, the single point exploded into immense rays of moonlight that acted almost similarly to lasers. Gi Nattak disintegrated within the explosion of light. 

Everything went dead silent. The thunderous crashing of the rocks stopped. There was no noise that rang through the canyon caverns. The bodies of hundreds of Gi Tribe scattered in piles around the area. The only sound that could be here was the quiet flow of blood and lava that bubbled in pools. 

There, rising above the bodies and the blood, was a stone statue facing towards the road that would lead to the back of Cosmo Canyon. If he hadn’t been there, protecting his people, then surely, the canyon would’ve been lost to genocide. There under the moonlight’s heavenly glow, stood Seto. 

His frozen body forever to stay in the warrior’s stance. His war cry forever echoing through the test of time. 


End file.
